


8:53 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl flew around a villain in circles before a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck the dizzy enemy.





	8:53 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl flew around a villain in circles before a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck the dizzy enemy and knocked her unconscious.

THE END


End file.
